Breaker Box
Breaker Box was a heavyweight robot built by Team Nightmare which fought in Series 2 and Extreme 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 2 Breaker Box first appeared against Gravity, Chompalot and Infection. As Breaker Box charged and began ramming Chompalot, Gravity comes in from behind and flips Breaker Box over. Gravity flipping Breaker Box caused it to be stuck on Infection who attacked it with the drum blade, meanwhile Breaker Box presses the pit release. Chompalot rams Gravity but doesn't have an effect, however, the powerful drum of Infection throws Chompalot upwards and in the air spinning around. Gravity tries to push Infection into the pit but the two are pushed by Breaker Box who ends up pitting Infection and toppling Gravity. Chompalot returns and attempts to crush the side of Breaker Box. Gravity self rights and ends up driving into the pit eliminating itself. In the first head to head it fought Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc charges into Breaker Box but is thrown over almost immediately and is slammed into the arena wall. Breaker Box rams Hypno-Disc around the arena before bashing it into the arena wall, Hypno-Disc is pressured into the side wall before eventually being knocked out completely. Next they fought Limpet. Breaker box buckles forward and on top of Limpet before revrsing off and ramming it once more and attempting to lift it up and over but fails to do so. Limpet and Breaker Box engage in stalemate battle where the two rammed one another. This stalemate ended when Breaker Box discharged and went to press the pit release button. The two get locked up in a pushing match again but soon Breaker Box manages to get underneath and flip Limpet over. Breaker Box manoveres around Limpet and begins to push it into the pit, failing at first but a second push suceeded. The third battle was against Chompalot again. Breaker Box rams and lifts Chompalot over before slamming it against the arena wall. Breaker Box rampages across the arena by lifting Chompalot up, it charges again and slams Chompalot out of the arena. In the Heat Final, they fought Hypno-Disc again. As before Breaker Box bulldozes Hypno-Disc around the arena, slamming it about. Hypno-Disc evacuates and presses the pit release before Breaker Box shunts into it. Hypno-Disc batters the side of Breaker Box, tearing off a side panel. Breaker Box retaliates and batters Hypno-Disc across the side wall, almost throwing it out. Hypno-Disc batters the side once again, hitting at the side as the two circle ones one another. The dance breaks off as Breaker Box violently bashes Hypno-Disc, however the flywheel slashes the side. The two circle another once again before Breaker Box lifts and assaults Hypno-Disc, who ends up eliminating itself by reversing into the pit. Breaker Box charges towards Meggamouse at first before turning and attempting to lift Electric Boogaloo buts is thrown upward by the spinning bar. As Breaker Box attempted to self right, Big Nipper darts in and rams the American machine. Meggamouse flips the two machines upwards with but of them landing of the spinning bar of Electric Boogaloo. Meggamouse rams the other two opponents as Breaker Box rams into the pit release before coming back in and attacking Electric Boogaloo. All four robots circle dangerously under the drop zone before the inevitable happens and all four machines are smashed by bowling balls, with Electric Boogaloo suffering the worst of it. Meggamouse throws Electric Boogaloo around while Big Nipper chases Breaker Box. Meggamouse chucks Electric Boogaloo once more before Breaker Box rams Meggamouse into Big Nipper who proceeds to crush the mouse. Electric Boogaloo stumbles back into the battle, smacking Breaker Box out of the way before bulldozing into Meggamouse as Big Nipper lifts Breaker Box upwards. Big Nipper lifts Breaker Box while Electric Boogaloo batters it with the spinning bar. Meggamouse self rights and comes in to attack the other thre, throwing Electric Boogaloo out and Breaker Box onto its side. Breaker Box runs away but is attacked by Big Nipper and Meggamouse. Breaker Box rams Big Nipper into the side wall and attempts to throw them out, but Meggamous charges in from behind and throws Breaker Box out. Extreme 2 Breaker Box fought in the International Championship, representing America, against Eruption and Tough As Nails. Results Wins/Losses The draw counts as a win *Wins: 8 *Losses: 1 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:International Championship Competitors Category:Side Competition winners Category:Robots with Lifters Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Robots with Scoops Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Grand Finalists Category:Robots that Drew Category:Robots with more wins than losses